1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for determining gesture, and more particularly to a system for estimating a location of an occluded skeleton, a method for estimating a location of an occluded skeleton and a method for reconstructing an occluded skeleton.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skeleton occlusion is a commonly seen problem in the body gesture identification system, and can further be divided into the occlusion caused by the user's own body or by the environment. Skeleton occlusion incapacitates the identification system of correctly constructing a correct skeleton of human body, so that information such as the user's gesture and the reception of pressure on the joints cannot be correctly determined. In many exercises, such as tai chi or yoga, the user needs to fully understand whether his/her gesture is correct for correction purpose. If the body skeleton is occluded and cannot be reconstructed by the system, the feedback of the user's gesture variance cannot be achieved.
Besides, in the absence of a wireless sensor such as an accelerometer, the position of the occluded skeleton cannot be captured, the real landing position of the foot cannot be correctly evaluated, and the information regarding the pressures applied to the users' knees cannot be obtained. Therefore, how to correctly and promptly reconstruct the occluded skeleton has become a prominent task for the industries.